The Things You Said Would Never Happen To You
by TheBreakfastClubberMyself
Summary: Haley has had her baby. Chapter 17 up! Sadly, the story ends here.
1. Friends Tell Friends Everything

Lucas is sitting watching the Lakers take on the Celtics, when Haley comes in. She looks as though she hasn't slept for awhile.  
  
Haley: Hey, stranger. (walking into the living room)  
  
Lucas: No stranger than you.  
  
Haley: Lucas, how long have we been friends? (a look of worry in her eyes)  
  
Lucas: A long time, Hales, why?  
  
Haley: Well, I... uh.... Nathan and..... I.... we....um.... had....  
  
Lucas: Please, Haley, don't finish that sentence with the word I think you're gonna. Not sex, Haley, right?  
  
Haley: Lucas... you have to listen, we-  
  
Lucas: Haley, I don't have to do anything. He pressured you didn't he?  
  
Haley: (shouting) NO HE DIDN'T LUCAS!!!! IT WAS MY DECISION!! HE HAS BEEN PATIENT ALL THIS TIME. PLUS, LUCAS, I LOVE HIM! OKAY? I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucas: Hales, I know you better than that! You wouldn't just up and do something like that!  
  
Haley: Know me? Oh, what the hell, Lucas? We haven't spent more than ten minutes together in the past month! You've been too busy off galavanting around with Brooke, Peyton, and from what I hear some skanky ass bar slut!!!!! So I think if anybdy should be getting a lecture it should be you. I came over here, hoping you woould support me through this, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Lucas: Through what, Hales, you're not pregnant are you?  
  
Haley put her head down, looking at her feet.  
  
Lucas: Hales, no. No, not you!  
  
Haley: Lucas, we just did it one time. Like, a month ago... at the cheerleading competition.  
  
Lucas: But, how? Nathan and I shared a room.  
  
Haley: We were in my room. Theresa was assigned to share a room with some other girl and she went out and partied, somehow.  
  
Lucas: But, Hales, you're not a girl who would go and get pregnant as a teen. You've always looked down on those people. You used to say "That'll never be me."  
  
Haley: I've got to go. I need to tell Nathan.  
  
Lucas: Hales, why did you tell me first? 


	2. Telling Nathan

[b]DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters, all I own is this story.[/b]  
  
[i]Recap: Haley told Lucas she is pregnant, he is wondering why she told him first.[/i]  
  
Haley: Lucas, we're best friends, we have been for years. I thought you should know. Well, I had better go tell the father. (she leaves before Lucas can say another word)  
  
Haley is nearly running; trying to get to Nathan's before the light was swallowed by darkness. She hurried as she reached the apartment building. Nathan looks out the window next to the door. After he sees Haley he quickly opened the door. When the door is finally opened Haley notices Nathan's attire, a white tee shirt and boxer shorts, with a toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
Nathan: Hey, Hales.  
  
Haley: Hey. (she kisses him and enters)  
  
Nathan: What's up?  
  
Haley: We, we, um... well, we need to.... uh-  
  
Nathan: Talk?  
  
Haley nods. Haley: Well, Nate... I, uh.... we're.... we.... missed my..... that night.....  
  
Nathan: Hales, what is it?  
  
Haley: It's just that- (she is cut off by a knock at the door)  
  
Nathan opens the door and there stands none other then Lucas.  
  
Haley and Nathan: Lucas?  
  
Haley: What are you doing here, Luke?  
  
Lucas: I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you told me first, Hales. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been such a jackass about it.  
  
Nathan: Told you what? About what? Haley? Lucas?  
  
Lucas: You haven't told him yet?  
  
Haley shakes her head, then turns to Nathan.  
  
Haley: I'm just gonna say it... Nathan, I'm pregnant.  
  
Nathan stands there in shock. Then turns to her and says: Haley, I love you. I'm gonna be there, no matter what happens. I'll help you take care of this baby.  
  
Haley: I love you, too, Nate. Lucas, can we be alone for a minute?  
  
Lucas: Yeah, I'll just go. Bye guys. 


	3. This Isn't Possible

[b] Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters only this story and the possible baby. [/b]  
  
[i] Recap: Lucas stopped by Nathan's house before Haley had told Nathan. Nathan said he is gonna stay with Haley no matter what. [/i]  
  
Lucas leaves and Haley and Nathan continue their conversation.  
  
Haley is crying now.  
  
Nathan: Haley, it's okay. We're going to be fine. I promise.  
  
Haley: Nathan, we're only 17. Neither one of us is ready to be parents. And how are we going to tell[i] our [/i] parents?  
  
Nathan: Look, Hales, we'll get through this together. We'll figure out a plan. I mean. look at Jake, he's doing ok, and he's by himself.  
  
Haley still looks disappointed.  
  
Nathan: Would it help if I told you that, no matter what, I will always be here for you. I hope that you know that I mean that 100 %.  
  
Haley looks at him and smiles. They start kissing, then making out. Soon Haley pulls away and says: Nathan, will your parents be understanding? Because I know mine won't. They'll compare me to my sisters, who are perfect, who never got pregnant, well my one sister is now, but she's married. Nathan I really need someone to talk to about this.  
  
Nathan: First of all you can talk to Karen or my mom can't you? They were both in this situation once. That's how me and Lucas are here now.  
  
Haley: (correcting him) Lucas and I. I suppose you're right about Karen and Deb. They were older, not much, but older. I hope your parents won't hate me.  
  
Nathan: They'll love you, just like I do.  
  
Haley: Nathan, that was really sweet. (she kisses him again)  
  
Nathan: Well, you know, what can I say? (jokingly) Well, we need to figure out how we're gonna tell our parents.  
  
Haley: I think we should tell your parents first.... well, your mom atleast.  
  
Nathan nods and they head off to Deb's house. Nathan and Haley are standing on the doorstep. Nathan rings the doorbell and Deb answers.  
  
Deb looks at the two of them and can tell something is wrong.  
  
Deb: Oh, guys, what's wrong? Come in.  
  
Nathan: Mom, Haley and I have some news. [i] oh, God! How are we going to tell my mom? I can't believe we're here now. [/i]  
  
Deb: Well, come in. (They follow her orders immediately) Well, what is it?  
  
Nathan: Haley is.... umm... oh, God! she's uh, yeah she's-  
  
Haley: I'm pregnant, Deb. (stepping in for her stuttering boyfriend)  
  
Deb looks taken aback. Deb: Oh, my, well, oh, no. This isn't possible. Haley, Nathan, you two should have known better. I can't believe you two. You both are too young for this!  
  
Nathan: We,, mom, it's happening, so I guess we're gonna have to deal with it sometime. We just found out today, so we thought you should be the first to know. This happened to you and we figured you could help Haley throug this.  
  
Deb: Well, yes, this did happen to me, but I was a couple of years older whe this happened. (Dan walks in)  
  
Dan: When what happened? Am I interrupting something here? A little get together without me?  
  
Deb: The kids just told me some news.  
  
Dan: And that news is......?  
  
Deb: She- she's- she's pregnant.  
  
Dan also looks taken aback at the news.  
  
[b] PLEASE R&R! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS, I'LL TRY TO WORK THEM IN TO THE STORY! Thanks,  
*Shelba* 


	4. Telling The Café Residents

[b] Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. I just own my story. [/b]  
  
[i] Haley and Nathan had just told Deb about Haley being pregnant and now Dan also knows. [/i]  
  
Still in the Scott's living room, Nathan, Haley, and Deb are sitting, while Dan stays standing.  
  
Dan: Nathan, what the hell? You know how much this'll affect your game? Or playing college ball?  
  
Nathan: (stands up) Jesus dad! The world doesn't revolve around basketball. There's more to life then that stupid ass game! Like people who love you (he beams down at Haley) and family. (he now looks down to Deb) You know? Oh, wait. You don't know. That's why you and mom are getting a divorce. And why Lucas hates you. And why Karen hates you. [i] AND [/i] why [i] I [/i] hate you! (Nathan storms out and Haley follows)  
  
Haley & Nathan are outside, Nathan is close to tears at this point.  
  
Nathan: God!! My dad is such and ass! I can't believe my mom or Karen ever saw anything in that jackass.  
  
Haley: Nathan, look, you need to calm down. Let's drive over to the café and we can get something to eat.  
  
They drive over to the café and when they go inside, they find it is near closing time. They see Brooke and Lucas finishing up a date. Jake and Karen are finishing cleaning up, and Peyton is waiting for Jake to get done. Haley and Nathan go up to the counter. Karen, being like Haley's second mother, knows something is terribly wrong.  
  
Karen: Haley, what's wrong, honey?  
  
Haley turns to Nathan and gives him a 'should-we-tell-look.' Nathan nods and Haley turns back to Karen and everyone else.  
  
Haley: Well, I guess, everybody here should know. (All the present people look up) We... I.... (she runs to the bathroom followed by Karen, Peyton, and Brooke)  
  
When Karen, Peyton, and Brooke get into the bathroom, they find Haley throwing up. They all get an 'omigod' expression on their faces.  
  
Karen: Haley, are you pregnant?  
  
Haley reluctantly nods. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Out in the main part of the café, Jake, Nathan, and Lucas are sitting in silence. Jake looks to Nathan.  
  
Jake: So, she's pregnant?  
  
Nathan gets a bewildered look on his face.  
  
Nathan: How'd you know?  
  
Jake: I've been through it. (he nods over to the crib) Nikki didn't start puking until her third or fourth month, though. But there's no way Haley's that far along, or else she's good at hiding that stomach. She'd atleast be showing a little.  
  
Nathan: Nah, man, we only had sex once, about a month and a half ago. At The Classic. (Nathan looks over to Luke) So, she told you first?  
  
Lucas: Yah, I was gonna go kick your ass, you're lucky she stopped me.  
  
{b] How'd you like it? Please R&R! Thanks for those of you who have reviewed. Give me any ideas if you've got em, I'll try and work them in if I can. [/b] 


	5. Not Two of You

(b) Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters (/b) (i) Recap: Everyone at the café knows that Haley is pregnant. (/i)  
  
Karen, Peyton, and Brooke are standing in the bathroom in total shock. Not Haley, she's not that kind of girl. Maybe Brooke, not Halye though. Even Brooke had a similar thought. She knew she was a so- called 'slut,' truth- be- known, she was pregnant, but noone knew, only her and Peyton.  
  
Karen spoke first (hysterically): Hales, oh, my god! How? Well, I mean I know how, but not you.  
  
Haley is in tears now. Haley: Oh, Karen, guys, I am so scared. I don't know what to do. Nathan's scared, too. I know he is. He won't admit it though. Karen, this is what I've always said wouldn't happen, but now it is.  
  
Peyton: Haley, it's okay, we're here for you, no matter what happens.  
  
Brooke: Yeah, tutor girl. I have a confession, too. I'm also pregnant.  
  
Karen almost faints at this news. Karen: Oh, god! Both of my children are pregnant, Lucas and Haley. Well, not Lucas, but Brooke is pregnant with his baby. (talking to herself.) Does Lucas know, yet?  
  
Brooke shakes her head.  
  
Karen: Well, we'd better tell him, now hadn't we?  
  
Brooke nods.  
  
They exit the baathroom and find Lucas and Jake comforting Nathan. Nathan is doing that guy crying thing, trying to hold it back, but failing.  
  
Peyton: What's with him?  
  
Jake: Give him a break. I was like this when Nikki first told me.  
  
Peyton: Oh, I see.  
  
Karen: Well, Luke, Brooke has something she wants to tell you. Brooke?  
  
Brooke: Lucas, I, uh... yeah... I'm gonna.... We're gonna... Oh, shit.... I'm pregnant, too, Lucas.  
  
Lucas: Oh, my God! My best friend and my girlfriend are both pregnant. How far along are you Brooke?  
  
Brooke: I don't know, I mean I think about 2 months.  
  
Lucas sits down by Nathan and joins him in the we're-trying-so-hard-to-hold- back-our-tears-but-it's-not-looking-too-good-fest.  
  
Brooke: Nathan, Lucas, you two seriously need to growup. What about Haley and I? We're actually the ones who are pregnant, not you.  
  
Hope you like it.... I can't figure out how to make my words bold or italic, can someone help?  
  
Thanks, Shelba 


	6. We're only kids!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW, ONLY MY STORY.  
  
Recap: Everyone was just informed that Brooke, too was pregnant.  
  
They say silence is deafening... and that statement was oh-so-true in this case.  
  
Lucas was finally the one to break the awkward silence.  
  
Lucas: Brooke, I think you and I need to talk. (they head out of the café)  
  
Nathan: Yeah, Hales, I think we do too. (the also leave)  
  
Peyton and Jake leave and Karen is left alone at the café. Karen cries and doesn't notice Keith enter.  
  
Keith: Oh, Karen, what's wrong?  
  
Karen: Oh, Keith, I just can't believe it!  
  
Keith sits down and holds Karen in his arms.  
  
Karen: Keith, Brooke's pregnant. So is Haley... I raised her like she was my own child, I thought she knew better, but then again, I thought Lucas knew better, too. I mean, I knew Brooke and Lucas were having a uh.. well, physical relationship, but I thought that they were you know, being safe. My kids are going to be parents. They'r eonly kids, they're not ready for this! This is everything I didn't want for Lucas. It happened to me and it was terrible, but at the same time it was good. Luke is the most important thing in my life, I just wanted him to have a better life than I did: finish college, get a good job, settle down, get married, buy a house, THEN have kids.  
  
Keith takes Karen home, where she almost immediately falls asleep.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
*Lucas's Room*  
  
Lucas and Brooke are sitting on Lucas's bed. Lucas is holding her in a tight embrace.  
  
Brooke: Lucas, what are we going to do? We're only 17! We're not ready for this kind of responsibility! I mean, we weren't even responsible enough to use protection! And until tonight, for almost two months I wasn't responsible enought to tell you. Lucas, what about graduation? College? Prom? What about-  
  
Lucas: Brooke, calm down, we'll get through this- together.  
  
Brooke: But Luke, we're too young! We're still kids! We're not even legal drinking age, that's how young we are! I think I need to go talk to tutor- I mean, Haley, tomorrow. She'll know how I feel. (She starts crying again, until she falls asleep) 


	7. A Day Out

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW, ONLY MY STORY.  
  
Recap: Karen tells Keith the news and Brooke and Lucas dicuss responsibility issues.  
  
MEANWHILE: *Nathan's Apartment*  
  
Haley's eyes are pouring tears like there's no tomorrow. Nathan is trying to comfort her, but is failing. She slowly calms down a little and finally she takes a big breath and says:  
  
Haley: Nate... what are we going to do? I know I've asked you this question a ton of times already, but it's true. What are we going to do? We haven't even gradutated yet... I never thought I'd be this girl, the one to go to graduation, pregnant. Sure, I thought maybe Brooke would... and now she is, but I am too. the four of us are only kids! What about college? I wanted to go to Yale and you wanted to go to UCONN, if we have a baby we'll more then likely end up in some community college, not that there's anything wrong with that... I mean, we'd still be getting educated, but I gjust wanted something better than that. I mean, Karen used to tell us that we shouldn't have sex until we were married and this is why. This happened to her. Nathan, how are we gonna support the baby? Neither one of us has a job and I don't think your parents or atleast your dad will be giving us any money.... seeing as how you just told him you hated him.  
  
Nathan: Haley: I'm not sure I remember everything you said there, but I know, we might have to put college on hold for a year or two. And, yes, this did happen to Karen and my mom. My mom'll help us through this. About supporting the baby... we'll manage something. I'll get a job. Or we can ask my grandparents to help out. Just, don't worry, we'll figure something out.  
  
Haley: Yah, I guess we will... but I'm still so worried. I never thought I'd be a teen mom. I never really pictured myself as a mom anyway, but especially not this.  
  
Nathan: Hales, it's ok. I love you, remember that.  
  
Haley: I love you, too, Nate.  
  
They both get ready for bed and Haley falls right asleep, Nathan on the other hand stays wide awake, thinking. He and his brother had gotten in to the same situation, they'd both gotten a girl pregnant. That was kind of guaranteed with their ass of a father. Atleast neither of them made the same mistake Dan did, getting two girls pregnant. The last thought Nathan had before he drifted asleep was how much he loved Haley. How he'd always be there for her. That this scared hime, but it must scare her even more. That ever since they'd started going out he'd changed. And that he'd never do anything to hurt her.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING: *Lucas's bedroom*  
  
Lucas awakes to see Brooke sleeping in his arms... she looked so innocent. That's something new, he thought. He shifted a little. trying not to wake her, but she opens her eyes, anyways.  
  
Lucas: Good morning.  
  
Brooke: ' Morning. (sleepily) (she leans up to kiss him, they start kissing until they're in the middle of a makeout session, Brooke pulls back.) I'm hungry.  
  
Lucas: Ok. Let's see what we have. (they head into the kitchen and see Keith and Karen sitting at the table.)  
  
Keith: Hey, Luke, Brooke.  
  
Lucas: Hey, Keith. mom, what are you guys doing?  
  
Keith: Your mom and I were just talking.  
  
Brooke: Hi, everyone. Lucas, I am really, really, really hungry!  
  
Brooke ad Lucas settle for Cap'n Crunch. Lucas only had one bowl, Brooke on the other hand had four.  
  
Karen: (laughs) You're definately pregnant, Brooke. I remamber when I was pregnant with Luke, I used to eat about six bowls of cereal every morning. Then I'd eat doubles for lunch and dinner. God, I think I gained about 65- 70 pounds, that was horrible.  
  
Brooke gets a look of worriedness on her face. Karen and Keith don't notice and exit to go to the living room.  
  
Brooke: Lucas, will you still love me when I'm fat?  
  
Lucas: You're not gonna get fat, you're pregnant. There's a huge difference there. (she still doesn't look pleased.) yes, Brooke, of course I'll still love you when you get bigger. It's half my fault.  
  
Brooke: Damn straight it is. Let's go find something to do. I wanna go to the amuzement park. You think it's okay to go on the rides when you're pregnant?  
  
Lucas shrugs. Lucas: But, I guess we can go find out and if not, we can play some games or something.  
  
Brooke: Will you win me a big teddy bear?  
  
Lucas: I'll try.  
  
Brooke: Can Peyton, Haley, Jake, and Nathan come too?  
  
Lucas: I guess if they want to. Go call Peyton and see, I'll call Haley.  
  
They call and everybody is going to go. All three girls were promised a big teddy bear, and Haley and Brooke were warned to be very careful.  
  
*Amusement Park*  
  
All six are walking around. They all agree that the first thing to do is ride a rollercoaster. When there Brooke and Haley both read the sign. "If you have heart disease, heart problems, liver problems, or are more then 5 months pregnant you should not ride this ride."  
  
Brooke: All safe, tutor girl. Let's go.  
  
They have a great day. They went on a vast majority of the rides. Brooke and Haley were not included in most of the DO NOT RIDE THIS RIDE IF... lists. Only a few. All three girls got a teddy bear, not like the bid ones they were promised, but little ones, though none of them were overly disappointed. They all go home and fall straight to sleep after a long day at the park.  
  
Hey, guys. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas I'd gladly try to work them in. I currently am trying to work with some of the reviews I have been sent. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I just found out that I had the no anonymous reviews thing marked, but I unchecked that fr your convenience. Please R & R. Next chapter up later today possibly Monday at the latest.  
  
Up next: Brooke and Lucas have a talk about the time btween their break-up. Could Lucas find out it's not his baby? Haley and Nathan tell Mr. and Mrs. James. 


	8. Get Out!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE SHOW. I ONLY OWN MY STORY.  
  
Recap: Everyone had a great day at the amuzement park. Haley and Nathan talked, Haley's still very scared and worried about their future. Brooke and Lucas talked, Lucas is still gonna love her when she is fat.  
  
Nathan is nervously tapping his foot. He was going to be meeting Haley's parents for the first time. Weren't they going to love that, that the first time they'd met him, they find out that their daughter was pregnant, with his baby.  
  
Haley puts her hand on Nathan's knee signaling for hime to stop. He stops for about 5 minutes then starts again.  
  
Haley: Nathan, STOP! It's gonna be alright. I promise.  
  
Nathan: Haley, think about it. This is the first time they're meeting me and at the same time they're going to find out that you're pregnant. Your dad is probably going to kill me. Shit, one time Peyton's dad caught us making out and almost ripped my head off. See what I'm getting at? We had sex, that's a lot bigger deal then making out.  
  
Haley: Nathan, calm down, my dad won't kill you. But if he does pull out a gun, just run fast. (laughs)  
  
Nathan: Haha, Haley, laugh it up now, but when your parents find out they're gonna be so pissed off! They'll kill the both of us!  
  
Haley thinks for a minute and then realizes what he means. They hear the front door open and both are very nervous about what is going to happen now.  
  
Haley: Let's go into the living room.  
  
They half enter and find Haley's parents getting reaady to sit downa dn watch tv. Mary Anne (Mrs. James) had just flipped the tv on to a Lifetime movie called Too Young To Be A Dad.  
  
Mary Anne: Gregory, look at this, this movie, I mean, kids are too young to be having sex.  
  
Haley and Nathan look at eachother in worriedness. They both reluctantly enter.  
  
Haley: Mom, dad, this is Nathan Scott.  
  
Mary Anne: Oh, Nathan, we've heard so much about you. Haley says you're a real catch. (she shakes his hand and looks over at Haley and smiles a goofy sexy grin towards her)  
  
Gregory (Mr. James): Yes, Nathan, Haley says some greeat things about you. (shakes Nathan's hand also)  
  
Nathan: Nice to meet you guys.  
  
Haley: Mom, dad, Nathan and I have something we need to talk to you about.  
  
Mary Anne (gets a worried look on her face): This can't be good.  
  
Haley: Well, you see.... I'm ah... p...pregnant.  
  
Mary Anne and Gregory stand there in total shock.  
  
Mary Anne: But Haley, how? I mean, we raised you and your sisters to know that you shouldn't have sex until you were married.  
  
Haley: Mom it was just one time (she starts crying), we never thought that-  
  
Gregory: That's right, you didn't think. You just did and now you're paying the consequences. I'm going to leave before I do or say something I really regret. (he angrily leaaves the room)  
  
Haley: Mom, please listen. (Mary Anne is now in tears) Mom, please.  
  
Mary Anne (angrily) Alright, I'm listening, what do you want to say?  
  
Haley: Mom, it was one time, we didn't think this would happen, I mean we used protection and we thought that would keep this from happening, but it didn't and now we're both sorry. And scared.  
  
Mary Anne: But, Haley, this wouldn't have happened to any of your sisters.  
  
Haley (angrily): Oh, mom, give it up. All of them had sex too. Lily and Maria always did! They would tell each other how much fun they'd had with their boyfriends the night before or whenever. Oh, and you know what? One time Elizabeth thought she was pregnant, she just didn't tell you. Yeah, it sucks when you don't know what's going on doesn't it?  
  
Mary Anne: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Haley: You know what I mean. I mean, you not telling me about you two getting divorced. Or that dad had another kid with some lady in Nevada.  
  
Mary Anne: How'd you know? No, wait, don't telll me just leave, now. Get out of my house!  
  
Haley: Fine! (she and Nathan leave and go to Nathan's)  
  
*Lucas's House*  
  
Lucas and Brooke are sitting in Lucas's room, he is reading a book and she is reading Teen People, eating a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream. Lucas looks up.  
  
Lucas: Brooke, I wanna ask you this, don't be offended, but are you positive that-  
  
Brooke: That it's yours? Yes, I am. I didn't hook up with anyone at all while we were broken up. I felt that there just wasn't any need for it. I knew I loved you and that if I wasn't with you I didn't want to be with anyone.  
  
Lucas smiles at the comment. That meant a lot to him. That she felt that way. If only she knew how much he'd hurt after they'd broken up. That Thing with Peyton should had never had happened. He and Brooke had decided not to talk about that. She and Peyton had made up and obviously so had she and Lucas. Lucas leans over and kisses her passionately. They go back to their reading.  
  
~RING~  
  
Brooke: Where's my cell?  
  
Lucas picks it up off the night stand and hands it to her.  
  
Brooke: Hello?  
  
Voice: Is this Ms. Davis?  
  
Brooke: Yes, this is her.  
  
Voice: This is Nurse Thompson, from the Women's Clinic, we were calling to remind you that you have an ultra sound tomorrow at 3:15.  
  
Brooke: Okay, thank you.  
  
Nurse: No problem.  
  
Brooke hangs the phone up.  
  
Lucas: What was that about?  
  
Brooke: Nothing. Just calling to remind me about my ultrasound tomorrow.  
  
Lucas: How come I wasn't informed about this ultrasound? I'd like to come.  
  
Brooke: Okay, fine. But I'm tired, I wanna go get ready for bed.  
  
Lucas: Okay. Goodnight.  
  
Brooke gets ready for bed and falls asleep on the couch, watching reruns of Beverly Hills, 90210. 


	9. An Unexpected Question

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW, I ONLY OWN THE STORY. IF I OWNED THE SHOW I'D BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON EVER THOUGH.  
  
Recap: Lucas and Brooke had a talk about the paternity of the baby. It's positively Lucas's. Haley and Nathan told Haley's parents and Haley was kicked out of her house.  
  
*Nathan's House*  
  
Nathan and Haley arrive to find Tim in the middle of a make out session with some girl they'd never seen before.  
  
Nathan: Ahem.  
  
Tim and the mystery girl look up.  
  
Tim: Yeah, we were just going. Come on, Aleesha.  
  
They leave and Haley starts to cry. Nathan tries to comfort her, though she still continues crying and through the tears she is saying things he doesn't understand.  
  
Nathan: Haley, calm down, I can't even understand what you're saying.  
  
Haley tries to settle herself down, and is succeeding a little.  
  
Haley: Nathan, its just that I thought my mom would help, but instead she's gotta go be all bitchy. I can't believe she kicked me out. Where am I supposed to stay?  
  
Nathan: Haley, You're mom's just angry with you, she'll get over it eventually. And you're going to stay here. I was hoping you would anyways.  
  
Haley: Is that a demand, Mr. Scott?  
  
Nathan: Maybe.  
  
Haley: I love you so much Nathan! Let's go watch tv. The last episode of High School Reunion is on tonight. That's one of my favorties aside from Everwood and The Valley (hahaha, sorry, I ripped of The OC's show.).  
  
Nathan: Oh, yeah! (unenthusiastically) I get to watch chick shows all the time!  
  
They turn on the tv to The WB and watch High School Reunion. Haley almost cries when Trevor asks Mandy to marry him.  
  
Haley: That was so sweet, aside from that audition tape part.  
  
Nathan was still thinking about what Gabe had said about if you get a girl pregnant, you should marry her. Should he ask Haley to marry him? Yes. He definately should, not just because she was pregnant, but because he loved her more then anything in the world. He turns to her.  
  
Nathan: Haley, I have something I want to ask you. (he shuts off the tv, she turns to him)  
  
Haley: Okay (sounding suspicions)  
  
Nathan: Haley, we've had our good times and our bad times. We;ve been with eachother throw thick and thin. I love you and I want you to do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?  
  
Haley is in tears: YES! OF COURSE!!!!! I LOVE YOU! (she jumps into Nate's arms and they start kissing passionately, later they find themselves doing the thing that got them into this situation.)  
  
*Lucas's* ~Next Morning~  
  
Brooke wakes up the next morning on the couch, with the tv on infomercials. She turns the tv off and feels a sudden sickness. She runs to the bathroom, where she gets sick. She feels someone grab her hair and hold it while she throws up. When she looks up she sees Lucas standing behind her.  
  
Lucas: You okay?  
  
Brooke: Yeah, just a little morning sickness. Nothing big. (she brushes her teeth and then goes to the kitchen in search of food) Lucas, make me something good. (she says sweetly)  
  
Lucas: Brooke, you know I can't cook well.  
  
Brooke: Fine, if you don't want our baby to be happy.  
  
Lucas gives in and makes her the one thing he is truly good at cooking, spaghetti.  
  
Brooke: Spaghetti? For breakfast?  
  
Lucas: I told you I can't cook.  
  
Brooke: That's fine. I don't care what I eat as long as I do.  
  
Lucas: Brooke, when are we going to tell your parents?  
  
Please R & R. Hope you like it. I know the chapters are kind of short, but that's really the only way I can write this stuff is in short story- type things. Please R & R. Thanks, Shelba  
  
P.S. Don't forget to catch the final 2 episodes this season of One Tree Hill. Also Friends ends this Thursday. ( 


	10. Emotions

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW, BUT IF I DID I WOULDN'T CHANGE A SINGLE BIT OF IT.  
  
Recap: Nathan asked Haley to marry him. Brooke gets morning sickness, Lucas asked Brooke when they were going to tell her parents.  
  
Lucas: Brooke?  
  
Brooke: Lucas, look, I love you. I don't want to tell my parents yet. I hate them! Plus, they're probably on one of their many cruises and trips or whatever. They don't care what I do. They probably haven't even noticed that I haven't called for like 2 weeks.  
  
Lucas: Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt? I've always been a little curious about them.  
  
Brooke: Because I hate talking about them. Ask Peyton, we've been friends since like 5th grade. She's probably met them 5 times, if that. (she starts crying) My parents suck!  
  
Lucas sits down by her and holds her in his arms. She continues crying, but she soon falls asleep. Lucas picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.  
  
NATHAN'S HOUSE Haley awakes wrapped in Nathan's arms. He was awake already.  
  
Haley: Good morning, Sweetie.  
  
Nathan: Good morning.  
  
Haley: I'm hungry Nate.  
  
Nathan: What do you want to eat? I've got bacon and eggs.  
  
Haley does a fake gag.  
  
Haley: Too, greasy. Yuck.  
  
Nathan: Cereal?  
  
Haley: Whatever, I guess.  
  
Haley and Nathan enter the kitchen, Haley sits down while Nathan gets the bowl, spoons, cereal, and milk.  
  
Haley: Oh, I don't feel good, Nate.  
  
Haley runs to the bathroom, followed closely by Nathan. Nathan holds Haley's hair while she pukes. Nathan looks totally disgusted. Haley looks up after she is finished.  
  
Haley: Shut up! This is your fault.  
  
Nathan pretends to be insulted: Oh, ouch, you insult queen, you.  
  
Haley punches him, then brushes her teeth.  
  
Haley: 'm not so hungry now. I'll wait.  
  
Nathan: Okay.  
  
Haley walks into the living room and sits on the couch. She flicks on the TV. She surf through the channels. Racing, football, soccer...  
  
Haley: What's up with all sports, Nate?  
  
Nathan: What?  
  
Haley: God, Nate! You never listen to me! (she explodes)  
  
Nathan: Whoa! Hales, chill out. I didn't hear you-  
  
Haley: Chill out? Excuse me? I think you're the one that needs to chill out!  
  
Nathan: And here come the mood swings!  
  
Haley starts to cry.  
  
Haley: Nate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just nervous about this. About how everyone else is going to react.  
  
Nathan: Don't worry. If anyone says one thing about it, I'll beat the shit out of them!  
  
Haley laughs.  
  
SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!! It's been a pretty hectic week. Finals and all. Writer's block too. Hope you like it. Please R & R. I'm also starting a new story called "East Meets West". Please read it, if you like One Tree Hill and The OC. Thanks! Like I said hope you like it and I hope you'll R & R. I really need ideas so if you got em I'll gladly take them! See ya later, next post should be in the next two days or so. 


	11. The Appointment

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW... BUT WHEN THEY BABIES ARE BORN I WILL OWN THEM.  
  
Recap: Brooke doesn't want to tell her parents. Haley is starting to have mood swings.  
  
Haley walked into kitchen where Nathan was sitting; she'd fallen asleep watching TV that morning. Nathan was reading the newspaper.  
  
Haley: Good morning, again.  
  
Nathan: 'Morning.  
  
Haley: I'm really tired. (she takes a seat next to him)  
  
Nathan: Then go to sleep.  
  
Haley: I can't sleep constantly. I need to stay on a semi- normal schedule.  
  
Nathan: Oh.  
  
Haley: Well, I need to go get ready. (she goes and gets in the shower)  
  
LUCAS'S  
  
Lucas knocks on the bathroom door.  
  
Lucas: Brooke, come on, please. You've been in there for hours. If you don't hurry up, we're gonna miss that appointment thingy that we have today.  
  
Brooke: Lucas, I'm almost done! Chill! Plus, it's called an ultra sound.  
  
Lucas: Whatever. What is that anyway?  
  
Brooke: (laughs) You're kidding me, you don't know what an ultra sound is?  
  
Lucas: Brooke, I'm not a girl, I don't watch those reality shows like that or those teenage soaps that they show that kind of stuff on. I'm a guy.  
  
Brooke: It's like the doctor put this thing on my stomach and it shows a picture of the baby on a screen.  
  
Lucas: Oh.  
  
Brooke: (step out of the bathroom) You need to get out more.  
  
Lucas pulls her into a passionate kiss. It sends a prickle up Brooke's spine. She doesn't want it to end. But it does.  
  
Lucas: (jokingly) Is that what you think?  
  
Brooke: As a matter of fact, yes.  
  
Two hours later the couple is ready and in the car on their first trip to the doctor's. When they arrive Brooke tells the nurse at the front desk that she has an appointment for "Scott" at 12:30, the nurse tells her the doctor will be with her as soon as possible. Brooke goes and sits down next to Lucas, who is already reading a copy of Sports Illustrated.  
  
Lucas: So, you put the appointment in my name?  
  
Brooke: Of course. You're supposed to put it in the name that you are going to give the baby.  
  
Lucas: Oh.  
  
Brooke: Speaking of names...  
  
Lucas: Oh, Brooke, come on. We've got 7 more months to think about this.  
  
Brooke: I want to get a head start.  
  
Lucas sighs.  
  
Brooke: I like Zechariah for a boy. Or Hilarie for a girl, what do you think.  
  
Lucas: I like Lucas, Jr. or Brooke, Jr.  
  
Brooke: Oh, so original. I think I like Summer or Autumn, too.  
  
Lucas: How about if it's a girl we name it Summer Autumn. (sarcastically)  
  
Brooke: How about, no.  
  
Lucas: Oh, I like that name, too. (again sarcastic)  
  
Brooke: Haha. No.  
  
Lucas: See, you've already mastered that one.  
  
Brooke punches him on the arm.  
  
Brooke: Shut up.  
  
Nurse: Scott, Brooke and Lucas. (they stand up) Follow me.  
  
Brooke and Lucas follow her into a room, which is plain white in color, with posters of how babies look inside the mom. Brooke sits down on the bed- type thing. Lucas takes a chair.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! PLEASE R & R. Like, I've said, I'll gladly take ideas if you got them. For all the One Tree Hill and O.C. fans... I have a new story called East meets West. Thanks, -Shelba-  
  
UP NEXT: BROOKE AND LUCAS FINISH THEIR APPOINTMENT. HALEY AND NATHAN GET SOME NEWS. 


	12. News For Both Couples

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW ONLY MY STORY, BUT I AM GOING TO OWN THE BABIES WHEN THEY ARE BORN.**  
  
_Recap: Lucas and Brooke are at the doctor's, Lucas didn't know what an ultra sound was.  
_  
Lucas is tapping his foot. Brooke looks irrataed.  
  
Brooke: LUCAS! Stop!  
  
Lucas stops.  
  
Lucas: Sorry, I'm just a little nervous.  
  
Brooke: You're nervous? What about me?  
  
Lucas: Well, you knid of know what's going on, I don't.  
  
Brooke: Yah, I know what's going on... in about 7 months I'm going to be in pain telling you what an asshole you are for doing this to me.  
  
Lucas: Oh, that sounds wonderful. (sarcastically)  
  
Brooke: Uh huh. I can't wait to see if it's a boy or girl.  
  
Lucas: They can tell already?  
  
The doctor steps in.  
  
Doctor: Of course we can. Hello, I'm Dr. Ryanston.  
  
Brooke: Hi, I'm Brooke and this is Lucas.  
  
Ryanston: I know. (he holds up the paperwork Brooke had filled out a few days ago)  
  
Brooke: Oh.  
  
Ryanston: Are you ready to get started?  
  
Brooke and Lucas nod.  
  
Ryanston: Well, Miss Davis, please lay back.  
  
He applies a coat of cream to her stomach and then uses the equiptment also. A picture appears on the sceen. Ryanston points to a small oval in the middle of the screen.  
  
Ryanston: That's your baby. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?  
  
Brooke nods enthusiastically.  
  
Ryanston: You have a girl... and a boy.  
  
Brooke looks like she's about to faint.  
  
Lucas: (quietly) Twins?  
  
The doctor nods.  
  
**NATHAN'S HOUSE**  
  
Nathan hears a cry from the bathroom. He runs to see what's the matter. He opens the door and finds Haley looking into the toilet.  
  
Nathan: Haley, what's wrong?  
  
Haley continues to cry.  
  
He looks down into the toilet and sees a lot of blood and something else in there.  
  
Nathan: Hales what happened?  
  
Haley: (sobbing) I think I just lost the baby.  
  
Nathan pulls her into a tight embrace.  
  
Nathan: It's okay, Haley.  
  
Haley: No, it's not. Nate, that's our baby.  
  
Sorry, it's pretty short, I know, but I hope you like it. Please R & R. Thanks a bunch for the reviews, please keep it up. Like I said please R & R. Thanks, signed  
  
-Shelba- 


	13. Reverse Psycology

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE SHOW, WISH I DID. I OWN THE STORY AND WILL OWN ANY NEW CHARACTERS ADDED.**  
  
_Recap: Brooke and Lucas are having twins and Haley lost the baby.  
_  
**-Lucas's Car-  
**  
Brooke looks really pale.  
  
Brooke: I am _not _having twins.  
  
Lucas: Um... sure?  
  
Brooke: Lucas, it's called reverse psycology. I was trying to make myself feel better. (jokingly)  
  
Lucas: Oh.  
  
Brooke: Yah, oh. Just shut up next time. (angrily)  
  
Lucas: (confused by the mood swing) Okay?  
  
Brooke: Whatever.  
  
Lucas: Brooke, are you mad?  
  
Brooke: Yes, dumbass! I'm going to have twins, at 17! Twins, Lucas. One baby was bad enough, now we've got two.  
  
Lucas: Look, Brooke, I know this is going to be tough, but we'll make it, somehow.  
  
Lucas pulls the car into the driveway. (p.s. I got an email asking if Brooke was living with them... yes, she is) He and Brooke enter into the kitchen, where Karen is sitting.  
  
Karen: So, is am I going to have a grandson or daughter?  
  
Lucas: Uh... actually, both.  
  
Karen: Oh, Haley found out too? Which are you ahev Brooke, the girl or the boy?  
  
Brooke: Uh, Karen. Actually, I'm having a girl... and a boy.  
  
Karen: Twins?  
  
Brooke nods.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Karen answers it.  
  
Karen: Hello?  
  
Voice: Hello, is this Karen Roe?  
  
Karen: Yes. May I ask who this is?  
  
Voice: This is Laura Davis, Brooke's mother.  
  
Karen: Oh. (in shock) Mrs. Davis?  
  
Brooke's eyes widen.  
  
Laura: I'm looking for Brooke, Peyton said she'd be there, is she?  
  
Karen: Yes, she's right here, would you like to speak to her?  
  
Laura: Yes. Please.  
  
Karen hands Brooke the phone.  
  
Brooke: H-h-ell-o?  
  
Laura: Brooke, this is your mother. Your father and I just got back and we need to speak to you.  
  
Brooke: About what?  
  
Laura: Brooke, we spoke to your sister, Shelby, she told us...  
  
¤FLASHBACK¤  
  
Brooke was crying alone in Lucas's room, when her cell phone rings.  
  
Brooke: (sniffling) Hello?  
  
Voice: Brooke?  
  
Brooke: Shelby, is that you?  
  
Shelby: Yah. What's wrong?  
  
Brooke: It's nothing.  
  
Shelby: Brooke Elizabeth! I've known you for 17 years, I'm your older sister, I know there's something wrong. Very Wrong, in fact. What is it?  
  
Brooke: Look, Shelby, if I tell you, you have to swear not to tell mom and dad. Okay?  
  
Shelby: Sure.  
  
Brooke: I'm pregnant.  
  
Shelby: W-what?  
  
Brooke: We, never thought this would happen.  
  
Shelby: Is it Lucas's?  
  
Brooke: Yah.  
  
Shelby: Is he going to help you?  
  
Brooke: Yah. I'm living at his house for now, while mom and dad are gone.  
  
Voice (yelling): SHELBY! GET BACK TO WORK NOW!!!  
  
Shelby: Duty calls, I'll call you later. You take care of yourself, you hear me?  
  
Brooke: Uh, huh.  
  
Shelby: Good. You tell Lucas the same.  
  
Brooke: Uh huh.  
  
Shelby: Love ya, toots.  
  
Brooke: Love ya, too. See ya.  
  
Shelby: Bye.  
  
¤END OF FLASHBACK¤  
  
Brooke: Mom, I'm sorry, we didn't mean for this to happen... (now crying)  
  
Laura: Look, Brooke, your dad and I love you, no matter what. Please, can you and Lucas come home, we want to talk to you guys.  
  
Brooke: Uh, yah, sure.  
  
Brooke hangs up the phone.  
  
Brooke: Lucas, they want to talk to us, now.  
  
Lucas: Sure.  
  
**Sorry, no Naley, but for the next chapter, I am planning mostly Naley**. I really hope you like it. **Please, please R&R, where'd u all go?????** I'll try and update in the next two days, maybe **Friday at the latest**. Thanks a lot. Please R&R, **I really wanna know what you think: Like it, Love it, Hate it? I wanna know. I don't care, make it harsh if you want.** Thanks, ------§helby------- 


	14. Coincidence

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE SHOW, ONLY MY STORY.  
  
Recap: Brooke talked with her mom.  
  
Nathan/ Haley's House  
  
Nathan and Haley are still standing there. Nathan with his arms wrapped tight around Haley. haley is still sobbing.  
  
Nathan: I think you should go to the doctor.  
  
Haley: Uh huh.  
  
Nathan: Let's go.  
  
They get in the car and drive to the ER. Haley sits down and Nathan goes to the front desk.  
  
Nurse: Can I help you?  
  
Nathan: My fiance was... is pregnant, but then there was blood and....  
  
Nurse: Oh no. You'll have a doctor shortly.  
  
Nathan sits back down.  
  
Haley: Did she say anything?  
  
Nathan: Just that there'll be a doctor shortly.  
  
Nurse: Next.  
  
Nathan: (to the nurse) Is that us?  
  
The nurse nods.  
  
Nathan and Haley go down a long hallway until they see a doctor standing outside an empty room.  
  
Doctor: Come in.  
  
Nathan and Haley obediently enter. They sit down and so does the doctor.  
  
Doctor: So, Miss James, can you tell me exactly what happened?  
  
Haley: Well, I was going to the bathroom and then all the sudden I felt sick. I stood up and looked in the toilet and I saw blood and stuff.  
  
Doctor: Well, that sounds like you had a premature loss of one baby, due to the pushing of the other.  
  
Haley: There were two?  
  
Doctor: Uh, huh.  
  
Nathan: Whoa!  
  
Haley: Oh, so the other baby will be good then?  
  
Doctor: Should be. But, if you have any more problems you should come see me immediately. Got it?  
  
Haley: Yes, sir.  
  
Doctor: I'm Dr. Ryanston, by the way.  
  
Haley: (gasps)  
  
Ryanston: Is there a problem?  
  
Haley: Well, it's purely coincidence.  
  
Ryanston: What is?  
  
Haley: You were Lucas and Brooke's doctor also!  
  
Ryanston: Brooke and Lucas?  
  
Haley: Scott.  
  
Ryanston: Ah, yes. They were also having twins.  
  
Haley: They didn't mention that.  
  
Ryanston: Well, I have more patients that need to be attended to.  
  
He leaves.  
  
Haley and Nathan exit the office and get in the car. They drive home.  
  
Haley immediately picks up the phone and dials Brooke's cell.  
  
Brooke: Hello?  
  
Haley: Hello is right.  
  
Brooke: Haley?  
  
Haley: Of course. You suck!  
  
Brooke: Um? What'd I do?  
  
Haley: You're having twins???  
  
Brooke: How'd you know?  
  
Haley: Well, I felt like shit, so we went to the doctor. Guess who was our doctor.  
  
Brooke: Um... (sarcastically) Dr.... Pepper.... no Seuss.... no Drake Romoray?  
  
Haley: Ha ha. You're so funny.... NOT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brooke: Well, who was it then?  
  
Haley: Ryanston. Yeah. I had a miscarrage.  
  
Brooke: Oh, you poor thing. (sympathetically)  
  
Haley: Wait... you didn't hear the rest. I had twins. One baby pushed the other one out.  
  
Brooke: Oh. Well, hun, I gotta go. My parents found out, they wanna talk. Dammit! I'll never tell Shelby anything!  
  
Haley: Ok, well, I'll talk to you later.  
  
Brooke: Ok, buh bye.  
  
They hang up.  
  
REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!! I KNOW I SADI FRIDAY, BUT I TOTALLY SPACED OFF MY SIS'S GRADUATION PARTY. WELL, I'LL TRY TO POST SOON! LOVE THE REVIEWS! KEEP GOING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! LET ME KNOW! THANKS, SIGNED --Shelby-- 


	15. Moving Day

DISCLAIMER: OWN THE STORY NOT THE SHOW.  
  
Recap: Haley and Nathan found out that they lost one, of two babies. Haley had the same doctor as Brooke and found out Brooke was having twins.  
  
---Lucas's Car--- Brooke says nothing the whole trip. She blankly stares out the window. There's no expression on her face, just a look of a dead person.  
  
Lucas: Brooke, come on. Cheer up. The hardest part is already over, they know.  
  
Brooke: Lucas, how could you be so stupid. It's not the fact that they know, it's the fact that, number one, I was betrayed by my sister and second of all, they are just now finding out. We told your mom, what two, three months ago?  
  
Lucas: Brooke, look, I can't change the fact that your parents haven't been there for you most of your life, but I can and will be there for the rest of it. (he smiles)  
  
Brooke starts crying.  
  
Brooke: Lucas, that's the sweetest thing I think you've ever said to me... or anyone for that matter.  
  
Lucas: Glad I made you happy.  
  
They pull into the driveway. Brooke looks over towards Lucas.  
  
Brooke: Let's get this over with.  
  
Lucas: Nice attitude (he teased)  
  
Brooke: Come on.  
  
Brooke and Lucas enter the huge house, where they had spent many nights, Brooke didn't like staying alone, that's why she came to stay with Lucas and Karen in the first place.  
  
Brooke's mother (Laura) and father (Frank) are waiting in the living room.  
  
Brooke: Hi mommy, daddy.  
  
Frank: Brooke, sit, please, this is your house, too. No reason to stand.  
  
Brooke: I- I know. (she and Lucas sit down on the love seat)  
  
Laura: Brooke, we want you to know that no matter what we love you, but we will not stand for you to have this baby.  
  
Brooke: Mom, dad, Lucas and I have already made the decision to keep the baby. Plus, I'm already starting to show it would probably be too late anyway.  
  
Laura: Then, you should go get your stuff and leave. (angrily)  
  
Brooke: Fine, mom, it's not like you're ever here anyway, that's how I got into the mess. Empty house plus teenager with boyfriend equals problem, you think?  
  
Laura: I will not stand to have you talk to me like that. This is your own fault, don't try and pin it on us.  
  
Brooke: Goodbye, you two. I'm going to pack a few things now. I'll be back later for the rest.  
  
Brooke and Lucas head upstairs. Brooke angrily rips open her dresser drawers and pulls an empty plastic tub from her closet.  
  
She grabs most of the clothes from her dresser and closet and a few other things: an alarm clock, makeup, jewelry, toiletries, pictures, and other things.  
  
She and Lucas carry the boxes out to Lucas's truck and put them in the back. Brooke heads to the door for one last time.  
  
Brooke: I will not be coming back. Goodbye. Have a great life. Don't plan on seeing my babies when they're born, you got that?  
  
Laura: Babies? There's more then one? How many?  
  
Brooke: I guess you'll never know.  
  
She gets in the car without another word or look at her mother and father. She and Lucas drive back to her new found home.  
  
Once there she runs inside, her head in her hands. Karen sees the dismay she is in and quickly goes to comfort her.  
  
Karen: Brooke, what's wrong?  
  
Brooke: S-Sh-She kicked m-m-m-me out.  
  
Karen: Oh, Brooke, you know you can stay here. For as long as you need.  
  
Brooke: Oh, Karen, you're such a good person, unlike her.  
  
Karen: Brooke, she's probably just a little upset, she'll get over it, eventually. (same speech Nathan gave Haley, I no, sry, not very creative, ok ya I am, but I'm slow today lol)  
  
Brooke: No, she's just, just, just a bitch without a cause. I know, I shouldn't say that about my mother, but I mean, they've left me home, all by myself, all my life and they didn't even think of this as a possibility. Empty house, teenage with boyfriend, it all adds up to me.  
  
Karen: Oh, Brooke, honey, calm down.  
  
Brooke: I'd better go help Lucas bring my stuff in.  
  
Karen: Ok.  
  
Brooke wipes her eyes and she helps carry the boxes into the house. Karen has allowed for her and Lucas to share a room, since Brooke's already pregnant, what worse could happen. Plus it be just as easy for them to have sex if she was staying in a guest bedroom as it would if she was staying in his room. They move the boxes into the room and Brooke starts unpacking her stuff.  
  
LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WHATEVER YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR IT! IDEAS, CRITISISM, PRAISE WHATEVER YOU GOT, I'LL GLADLY TAKE IT! PLEASE R&R. THANKS, SIGNED, --Shelby—  
  
Hey, guys sorry it's been so long for an update. My account got locked until today for some reason. Online Mishaps has totally disappeared, so I'll have to rewrite chapter 1 as closely as I can since I already deleted it, but I have chapter 2 save still. Hope you enjoy. And just an idea... I watched Summerland and it's a lot like One tree Hill so if you have time try and watch it it's pretty good. See ya! 


	16. Stop Thinking!

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DON'T OWN THE SHOW, I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**  
  
_Recap: Brooke, too, got kicked out of her house. She is going to live with Karen and Lucas._  
  
-/-/-/-/Two Months Later/-/-/-/- Haley- 7 months Brooke- 8 months  
  
Brooke is lying on the bed reading a magazine. Lucas comes in and sits down next to her. He rubs her huge stomach. She giggles.  
  
Lucas: What's happening with the celebrities?  
  
Brooke: Mandy Moore and Andy Roddick broke up, supposedly. It also says Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore are getting married. Julia Roberts is having twins.  
  
Lucas: Uh huh.  
  
Brooke: That is soooooooo gross. Ashton should not be dating some one 15 years older then him.  
  
Lucas: Brooke, she's hot! I'd got out with her.  
  
Brooke: Ew!!!! That's like a... 40 minus 17 equals...23, ew!  
  
Lucas: Oh, like you wouldn't go out with... Johnny Depp.  
  
Brooke: Okay, I get it.  
  
they continue talking and Karen opens the door and sees them.  
  
They look so cute, she thought. Like little kids, almost. But soon, about four months, they would have little kids. Two of them, a boy and a girl.  
  
Karen's eyes welled up with tears at the thought. She quietly left the room, unnoticed in the first place.  
  
Brooke: Lucas, we need to pick out names for the babies.  
  
Lucas: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. (he sighs)  
  
Brooke: Well I've been thinking, what about for a boy, Brayden? And for a girl I like Brittany. Brayden and Brittany. What'd you think?  
  
Lucas: I don't know. I like Summer and Brayden. What about that?  
  
Brooke: I don't know... if that's what you want, but Summer's middle name could be Brittany right?  
  
Lucas: Of course.  
  
---HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE---  
  
Nathan was sitting on the couch watching Sports Center. Haley walks in carrying shopping bags.  
  
Nathan: What's that?  
  
Haley: Clothes, some for me and some for the baby.  
  
Nathan: Oh.  
  
He goes back to watching TV. Haley goes into the bedroom to get changed.   
  
Haley: Ow! (she clutches her stomach)  
  
Nathan runs to the bedroom.  
  
Nathan: What's wrong?  
  
Haley: I think I'm going in to labor.  
  
Nathan: But you've still got two months!  
  
Haley: Nathan, shut up, quit thinking just get me to the hospital.  
  
Nathan did as he was told and helped Haley to the car. They quickly drove to the hospital. When they got there Nathan walked Haley to the Emergency Room. Haley's still holding her stomach.  
  
Nathan: Help, my fiancé's in labor!!!  
  
A nurse walks up to them.  
  
Nurse: How far along are you?  
  
Haley: 7 months.  
  
Nurse: Okay. Come right down to this room, we'll get you changed and you'll be ready for the doctor.  
  
They go to the room and the nurse helps Haley get her clothes off and the hospital gown on. The nurse helps her to the bed and she lies down. The nurse examines Haley and leaves. Ten minutes later a doctor comes in.  
  
Doctor: Hello. How are we today?  
  
Haley: Ok, you may be a doctor, but that was a really dumb ass question to ask. I am in labor for Christ sakes! I am in a lot of freaking pain!  
  
Doctor: Yes, but-  
  
Haley: Yes, but nothing! I need a doctor to help me and at the minute you're the one I've got, so could you help? (she yelled)  
  
Doctor: Of course. How far along are you?  
  
Haley: Seven months.  
  
Doctor: Okay. Well, the nurse said you're dilated 5 centimeters, you need to be 10 before you can actually have the baby, so we'll have to wait. In the mean time we need you to keep track of the amount of time between your contractions.  
  
Haley did as she was told. For two hours she was not ready to have the baby.  
  
/-/-/-TWO HOURS LATER-/-/-/  
  
Nathan had called everyone in those two hours Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Tim, Theresa, Karen, Deb, Keith, and even Dan and Whitey. He didn't bother calling Haley's parents. Haley had tried reconciling with them for the last two months, they didn't budge.  
  
The nurse and doctor rolled Haley down to another room. Nathan walked next to the bed. Haley had a hold of his hand, which now felt as though it was broken. The finally got to the room and Haley let go of Nathan's hand and grabbed onto the bed sheet, instead.  
  
Haley: (yelling) **NATHAN! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU LAY ONE MORE HAND ON ME, EVER, I'LL KILL YOU! OWWW!!!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!! OWWW!!! MOTHER F- OWWW!!!!! SHIT!!!!! THIS HURTS!!!!!!!! I SWEAR YOU'LL NEVER COME WITH IN TEN FEET OF ME AGAIN!! NEVER!!!!! OWWW!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!! ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!! YOU PUT ME HERE!!!!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!! DAMN!!!!**  
  
Nathan had a horrified look on his face.  
  
Nurse: Oh, don't worry, even the sweetest women get like this when they're in labor. I told my husband much the same.  
  
Doctor: Okay, Haley, I'm gonna need you to push. Push on one, okay? (Haley nods) 10- 9- 8- 7- 6- 5- 4- 3- 2- 1. **Push!  
**  
Haley's face turned red as she pushed.  
  
Doctor: Okay, two more big pushes should do it. 10- 9- 8- 7- 6- 5- 4- 3- 2- 1! **PUSH!  
**  
Haley pushed again.  
  
Doctor: We have a head.  
  
Nathan looked. He almost fainted.  
  
Nathan: Holy shit!  
  
Nurse: (laughs) That's about what my husband said too.  
  
Doctor: Okay Haley. One more. 10- 9- 8- 7- 6- 5- 4- 3- 2- 1! **PUSH!!!!!!**  
  
Haley pushed again.  
  
Doctor: We have a baby! It's a girl! Nathan, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?  
  
Nathan: Sure.  
  
He did and then the nurse took the baby to be examined and cleaned.  
  
Haley laid her head against the bed. She sighed, in relief.  
  
Nathan: You did great.  
  
Haley: I am so tired.  
  
Nathan: I know.  
  
Nurse: Haley, do you want to hold the baby?  
  
Haley: Of course.  
  
The nurse handed the baby to Haley.  
  
Haley: Hi. I'm your mommy.  
  
Nathan looked down on Haley and their daughter.  
  
Haley: That's your daddy, Carmen Elizabeth Scott. (that was the name that Haley and Nathan had picked for a girl)  
  
Nathan: She's beautiful, like her mama.  
  
Haley: Do you want to hold her?  
  
Nathan: Of course.  
  
Nathan takes the baby into his arms and looks at her. She really was beautiful. She had Haley's eyes, and nose, and ears, but she had his chin and mouth. She already had hair the color of Haley's. He just sat there and stared at her, until the nurse told him that they needed to take the baby back to the nursery. Nathan handed her the baby and looked back down on Haley, she was asleep. She looked very cute, so silent and peaceful. He walked out to the waiting room.  
  
Karen is the first to notice him.  
  
Karen: Oh, Nathan, has she had the baby yet? (excitedly)  
  
Nathan: Yes. She had the baby.  
  
Peyton: Well... is it a boy or a girl or a he she?  
  
Nathan: It's a girl. Carmen Elizabeth Scott. She and Haley are perfectly healthy.  
  
Deb: Well, that's wonderful. Is Haley asleep?  
  
Nathan: Yeah, the nurse won't let me back in for awhile either. She said Haley needs her sleep.  
  
Karen: You bet she does, labor is the most painful thing I've ever had to go through. Especially when your baby's got a fat head. (she laughs)  
  
Lucas: Thanks, mom. Glad to know you love me.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!! I'VE NEVER HAD A BABY (KINDA OBVIOUS, BUT YOU KNOW?) , SO I TRIED TO DO THE BEST I COULD IN WRITING ABOUT IT. PLEASE R&R. THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE SO FAR. I THINK THERE'S GOING TO BE TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS, SO PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS, WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN. I'LL READ IT AND IT I LIKE IT I'LL USE IT! THANKS BUNCHES!!! Signed, /-Shelby--Kaylene-/**


	17. Good Everything

**DISCLAIMER: LIKE I SAID EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS, I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND NOTHING ELSE. OKAY? OKAY. THANKS.**  
  
_Recap: Haley went into premature labor, and I am sorry about how I wrote that, like I said, I am no doctor and I've never had a baby, so I really didn't know I was kinda guessing. AND I wish I knew math. I was rereading that chapter and I wrote Brooke was 8 months pregnant, then I went and wrote that Karen said in four months she would be having them. Yeah, only 9 months of pregnancy. I know. Well anyways... Haley and the baby are okay._  
  
One Month Later Brooke= 9 months  
  
Haley and Nathan hadn't had much sleep over the last month. The baby kept them up a lot. The doctors had told Haley and Nathan that Carmen may have small complications when she was older. They said it happened very often with premature and multiple births. Haley and Nathan hoped for the best, but they knew if it was going to happen, it would happen.  
  
Nathan walked out to the kitchen of their new house, which they were going to share with brooke and Lucas once Brooke had her baby. He grabbed a bottle and headed back to the bedroom where Haley sat with Carmen, trying to calm her down. Nathan handed her the bottle and laid down next to her. Haley gave Carmen the bottle which immediately calmed her down. Haley rocked her back and forth, while feeding her.  
  
Lucas and Brooke's Room  
  
Lucas had just finished packing everything, every last one of Brooke's things and his own. That was a lot of stuff, considering they had baby clothes and toys and stuff like that, too. Brooke laid on the bed and watched him. Lucas looked back at her and saw her watching him. He laughed.  
  
Lucas: If you're gonna watch you could atleast help a little.  
  
Brooke: No way! I'm nine months pregnant. I can't even bend over.  
  
Lucas: So, you're make up and stuff, you could have packed that.  
  
Brooke: I didn't feel like it.  
  
Lucas: (laughs) I see. (sarcastically)  
  
Brooke: Oh shut up. I'm pregnant, with your child, none the less, and you're sitting here making fun of me, that's real mature.  
  
Lucas: No one ever said I was mature. (laughs again)  
  
Brooke: Ha ha. You're so not funny.  
  
Lucas: Oh well. I try.  
  
Brooke: Ugh.  
  
Brooke lays back down and falls asleep.  
  
/-Brooke's Dream-/  
  
Brooke is standing in the hospital, looking in the nursery. She sees Brayden and Summer, or atleast that's what their cribs say. A smile comes across her face. She's a mother. A mom. Lucas walks up to her with a smile on his face, too. He looks at her.  
  
Lucas: You did it. They're beautiful.  
  
Brooke smiles even more.  
  
Brooke: Yeah. They are.  
  
Suddenly, Brooke's mother walks in. She has a look of anger on his face.  
  
Laura: BROOKE! I cannot believe you! I told you that you couldn't have these babies. Look at this now, you and Lucas have really messed up your life now. Have fun!  
  
/-End of Dream-/  
  
Brooke wakes up. She starts crying and Lucas comes up to her and comforts her.  
  
Lucas: Brooke, what's wrong?  
  
Brooke: I just had a dream, that's all.  
  
Lucas: Are you okay, then?  
  
Brooke: Yeah. I'm fine.  
  
Lucas goes back to watching Sports Center. Brooke lays back down and falls back asleep. IT was a restless, dreamless sleep, but it was needed.  
  
The next morning Brooke wakes up and starts getting ready. She gets done and goes to the kitchen in search of food. She starts eating and then feels a sharp pain in her stomach.  
  
Brooke: OWWW!  
  
Lucas comes out to the kitchen.  
  
Lucas: Are you going into labor?  
  
Brooke: (nod) Yeah. I think so.  
  
The drive to the hospital.  
  
Lucas: My girlfriend's in labor!  
  
Nurse: Okay. Follow me. How far along is she?  
  
Lucas: Nine months.  
  
Nurse: Okay.  
  
They go into a room and Brooke gets changed and lays down on the bed.  
  
Brooke keeps on screaming.  
  
Nurse: Brooke, you're going to have to settle down. You're just causing stress right now.  
  
Brooke: I AM I FREAKING PAIN! I CAN SCREAM ALL I FREAKING WANT!!!  
  
The doctor comes in.  
  
Doctor: Well, I guess you could scream, but I think the nurse, Lucas, and I would feel a lot better if you didn't do it as often.  
  
Brooke quiets down a little.  
  
Doctor: Well, the nurse said you're only dilated 3 centimeters, so it may be a while before you go into actual labor. In the meantime, Lucas you may want to get ahold of your relatives, friends, parents, whoever you need to be here.  
  
Lucas calls everyone he can think of: Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Tim, Theresa, Karen, Deb, Brooke's parents, her father refused to come, and Whitey.  
  
Lucas and Brooke sat in the room and waited. Brooke let out a scream every time she had a contraction. She squeezed Lucas's hand too. Lucas was afraid that by tomorrow, there would be no hand left. They waited, for nearly 6 hours. Finally the doctor told them that Brooke was dilated ten centimeters. They started wheeling her to a new room, she continually screamed.  
  
Brooke: LUCAS!!! I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER TOUCH IN YOUR LIFE TIME!! THAT'S A PROMISE!!! I REALLY FU- OWWW! HATE YOU!! ASSHOLE!!! JESUS!!! THIS REALLY HURTS!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucas didn't look very distraught... Nathan had told him what Haley and the nurse said when Haley went into labor... as sweet as Haley was, he knew she didn't handle pain very well.  
  
They finally arrived in the new room and Brooke was still screaming. Brooke handled pain worse then Haley.  
  
Doctor: Okay, Brooke, on one push. Got it?  
  
Brooke nodded.  
  
Doctor: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... PUSH!!!!  
  
Brooke pushed.  
  
Doctor: Okay, again. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... PUSH!!!!  
  
Brooke pushed again.  
  
Doctor: Okay, we have a head. Again... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... PUSH!!!!  
  
Brooke pushed as hard as she could.  
  
Doctor: We have baby #1, it's a boy. One down, one to go, Brooke. Okay... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... PUSH!!!!  
  
Brooke pushed again.  
  
Doctor: Okay three more pushes should do it. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... PUSH!!!!  
  
Brooke pushed again.  
  
Doctor: Okay, Brooke, you're almost there. Two more pushes. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... PUSH!!!!  
  
Brooke pushed again. Her face remained a bright red color.  
  
Doctor: Okay. We have a head.  
  
Lucas dared to look.  
  
Lucas: Holy shit! (he almost fainted)  
  
Doctor: Okay, Brooke, one more push and you're done. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... PUSH!!!!  
  
Brooke pushed as hard as she could.  
  
Doctor: We have baby #2! It's a girl!  
  
The babies were taken to be cleaned and examined.  
  
They were brought back.  
  
Nurse: Brooke, Lucas, do you want to hold the babies?  
  
They both nod.  
  
Brooke took the girl, Summer Brittany Scott, and Lucas took the boy, Brayden Michael Scott.  
  
Brooke looked at her daughter. She was beautiful. She had Lucas's big blue eyes, his nose, and her mouth. She had Lucas's hair, too.  
  
Lucas looked at his son. He was so beautiful. He had Brooke's hair, nose, and eyes, he had Lucas's mouth and chin. He was amazing.  
  
Brooke's eyes welled up with tears as she looked up at Lucas who was looking so affectionately at their son. She knew that this was the start of something good. A good life, a good family, a good everything. Brooke was proud.  
  
**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I KNOW I SAID THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS, BUT I'VE DECIDED IT WOULD BE BEST IF I LEFT IT OFF HERE. THAT GIVES YOU ROOM TO BE CREATIVE AND MAKE UP YOUR OWN ENDING TO THE REST OF THE STORY. HOW DID BROOKE FEEL ABOUT HER MOM BEING THERE? HOW DID THINGS GO WITH HALEY, NATHAN, LUCAS, BROOKE, AND THE BABIES LIVING TOGETHER? HOW WAS THE REST OF HIGH SCHOOL? HOW WAS COLLEGE.... You decide. Feel free to send me the ending you made up. I would really enjoy reading them. Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed on this story, this was my first, and personally my favorite, of the stories I wrote. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A big thanks to everyone who gave me ideas, not necessarily on purpose... lol a lot of reviews gave me ideas on their own... lol. Well, like I said. I really hoped you enjoyed it!**

_Sincerely Yours,  
Shelby Kaylene  
Author, always and forever_


End file.
